


Forever Isn't Nearly Enough

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi's slightly upset that Suyama has to work Christmad day but Suyama has a surprise for Sakaeguchi that he hopes will make up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Isn't Nearly Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas secret Santa gift for tumblr user @hanayohime and was posted on @oofurixmas tumblr blog. But wanted to post it on here as well because I enjoyed writing it.

Sakaeguchi rolled over in bed. His hands reached out for the warm body beside him. Farther and farther he searched. His hands patting the bed until he reached the edge. He lifted his head from the mattress, his mouth in a frown. Suyama wasn't there, and as he felt the mattress with his hand, he realized the sheets were already cool.

He grumbled as he pressed his face against the mattress and pulled the covers around him. He didn't want to get up. Not yet. It was Christmas Eve. Neither of them, thankfully, had to work that day or the next. Why couldn't Suyama just stay in bed? He just wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and hold him close. He wanted to breathe in his scent and let it relax him.

The bedroom door opened slowly. Sakaeguchi knew Suyama was just trying to keep the door from creaking, but the slow movement only made it worse. The light from the other room filtered in through the opening and Sakaeguchi pulled the quilt over his head to shield his eyes. No, it was definitely too early even if it was almost 9:00. He had peaked at the clock before hiding.

Sakaeguchi heard the door close. He heard the shuffling of feet as Suyama tried not to trip over anything in the dark. He'd been kind enough to leave the light off. The mattress sunk under Suyama’s weight as he sat on the edge and slowly slid into a lying position next to Sakaeguchi, who was still cocooned in the quilt.

Suyama let out a low chuckle as Sakaeguchi reached out and wrapped his arms around Suyama. He slowly pulled himself out of the quilt and against Suyama for warmth. He used Suyama's bicep as a pillow, and taking a deep breath, his body relaxed. He was content. If he could stay like this all day, he would be very pleased.

With the arm that was being occupied, Suyama gently ran his fingers through Sakaeguchi's short but soft hair. He shifted slowly onto his side so not to disturb Sakaeguchi and wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend's smaller frame. With a smile he pressed his lips to the top of Sakaeguchi's head and let them linger there.

Yes. If this could continue for the rest of the day, Sakaeguchi would be happy.

Suyama pulled his lips away, and whispered, "Don't you think it's time to get up?" Sakaeguchi frowned. He tried to pretend that he had already fallen back asleep. "I know you're awake, Yuuto. Don't even try to pretend you're sleeping."

"No..." Sakaeguchi grumbled as he pressed his face into Suyama's shirt. "Don't make me get up."

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Suyama's voice was amused as he watched Sakaeguchi act like a spoiled child.

Maybe he was acting like a child. Maybe it was because of the day, but he didn't want to move. "No, I just want to stay here with you," he whispered. "Just like this." But his body failed him. Well, more specifically, it was his stomach as it let out a loud growl. It wanted food, and it would get its way.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakaeguchi could hear the teasing in Suyama's voice.

"I'm not hungry." Sakaeguchi stated loudly hoping his stomach would listen, but it let out another rumble.

"I did make pancake mix," Suyama whispered as he continued to run his fingers through Sakaeguchi's hair. Sakaeguchi knew without even looking that Suyama was enjoying this embarrassing moment for him. "We could make chocolate chip pancakes, or maybe even strawberry pancakes." Sakaeguchi frowned as he tried not to think of Suyama's delicious cooking. "I could even make some eggs to go along with it if you want."

His stomach let out another growl, and he groaned in annoyance. "Fine," he mumbled and sat up. His hair was sticking up in various places from sleeping, and his eyes still looked a little bleary. All he wanted was to stay in bed, but his stomach wouldn't let him.

Perhaps Suyama noticed how bummed Sakaeguchi was because he sat up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Lay back down," he said seriously.

"But..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "But what about breakfast?"

"Let me worry about that."

Sakaeguchi didn't even question it. He closed his eyes, mumbled an "okay," and fell back onto the bed - pulling the covers up around him as he did. The content smile returning to his face at the comfort and warmth.

He felt the bed shift as Suyama stood and walked out the door - shutting it as quietly as he could behind him. Sakaeguchi let the warmth engulf him as his body seemed to sink into the soft mattress. He may have fallen asleep. He wasn't sure. He only knew that the next time he woke he could smell something delicious coming from the other room.

The door creaked open. He made a mental note to fix that. The lights flicked on and Sakaeguchi groaned as he shut his eyes tightly and covered his head with the quilt. "No..." Suyama chuckled. Sakaeguchi poked his head out and tried to let his eyes adjust. His face was scrunched up. One eye remained tightly shut while the other was barely open. "Why'd you turn on the lights?"

Suyama raised his eyebrows and gave him an amused look. He lifted the tray that was in his hands. "I told you, I was taking care of breakfast."

Sakaeguchi's one eye moved to the tray Suyama was holding. Both eyes widened in shock regardless of the slight pain it caused behind his eyes. On the tray, were two plates piled with pancakes, a bowl of eggs, and a small plate of bacon. There were also two mugs which Sakaeguchi assumed were filled with coffee.

"You can't eat in the dark," Suyama gave him a smile.

Sakaeguchi sat up as Suyama sat down on the bed, balancing the tray carefully so nothing would spill. Sakaeguchi looked at the pancakes and realized that one stack was chocolate chip and the other had pieces of strawberry on top. He made both types of pancakes that he had mentioned. And now that he was looking at it... Suyama made much more than he needed to. There was no way just the two of them could eat all of this. But that was Suyama... he loved to cook.

"I love you," Sakaeguchi said happily as Suyama set up the tray on the bed.

Suyama just laughed. "You just love the food," he teased. "But that's okay. I don't mind if you just use me for my cooking."

"No, really..." Sakaeguchi whispered. Suyama had even made Sakaeguchi's coffee the way he liked it - lots of cream and sugar. The bacon was even extra crispy - also the way he liked it. Suyama always noticed the little things. He really was too good. "I love you." He didn't know how else to say it, but for some reason it just didn't seem like it was enough to say just that.

"I know," Suyama smiled as he gave Sakaeguchi a quick peck on the lips. "Now eat." He gave Sakaeguchi a fork and knife.

As if on cue, Sakaeguchi's stomach gave another low grumble. Suyama laughed while Sakaeguchi grumbled something under his breath that sounded a little like, "stupid stomach." Suyama's laughter only increased as Sakaeguchi aggressively started cutting some of the pancakes and shoving it in his mouth trying to not think of the embarrassment with how loud his stomach was.

Once he'd had his fill of pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee, Sakaeguchi fell back on the pillows stuffed. His lips still clamped around the fork. "You're going to hurt yourself," Suyama chuckled as he took the fork away and placed it on the tray. He moved the tray to the end table away from them.

Without the tray of food, Sakaeguchi turned on his side. "That was really delicious. Thanks." He smiled.

"Does that mean you're awake and ready to actually do things today?" Suyama raised an eyebrow - amused - when he noticed Sakaeguchi didn't seem ready to move.

"Are you kidding?" Sakaeguchi laughed. He scooched over and hugged Suyama around the waist since Suyama was still sitting up. "I ate so much I don't think I can move. I could probably sleep the rest of the day."

Suyama shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"But I am," Sakaeguchi nuzzled Suyama's hip.

Suyama shook his head. He had a feeling that Sakaeguchi really was being serious, and that he would want Suyama to stay with him. "I can't stay in bed all day. There're some things that I still need to do."

Sakaeguchi pouted. "Like what?"

"Just some things for tomorrow," Suyama ran a gentle hand through Sakaeguchi's hair.

He was being a bit too cryptic for Sakaeguchi though. "You wouldn't tell me anyway..." Sakaeguchi sighed.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Suyama whispered.

Sakaeguchi looked up at him. He blushed slightly. Suyama was looking at him with gentle and loving eyes. No matter how long they were together, the way Suyama looked at him still made his heart race. "Speaking... about tomorrow..." Sakaeguchi mumbled as he looked away from Suyama. "What are we going to do? My family's not getting together until next week, and your family's not doing anything until the weekend..."

"Yeah..." Sakaeguchi glanced up when he heard Suyama's tone. Suyama shifted so that he was leaning back on one arm and the other went to the back of his neck. A sign that Sakaeguchi learned meant he was nervous about something.

“What’s wrong?” Sakaeguchi sat up and looked at Suyama worried.

“Well… My boss called…” Suyama began, and instantly Sakaeguchi felt his hopes dwindle. “Tsukiyama’s sick and can’t work tomorrow. He needs me to step in.”

“For how long?” Sakaeguchi tried to keep his face neutral, but he had a feeling Suyama was going to be able to tell how upset he was.

“I have to be in by 10,” Suyama explained. “But we do close a little earlier. I’ll be done by 7.” He wanted to ease Sakaeguchi’s mind, but he had a feeling that it didn’t help much. “I’ll be here for breakfast.” He promised. “We’ll do something special tomorrow night. Okay?”

“Yeah…” Sakaeguchi frowned, but then smiled a bit. “Something special? Like what?” His spirits were rising again.

“I told you, you’ll find out tomorrow.” He smiled when Sakaeguchi frowned. “I promise.”

“Yeah, okay…” Sakaeguchi smiled when Suyama leaned in to kiss him. “But you’re leaving me today too.”

“Just for a few hours,” Suyama promised. “I’m sure you can go over to Mihashi’s for a little bit if you don’t want to be here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

“I’m not opening the gift yet,” Suyama said sternly as Sakaeguchi tried shoving the present into his hands.

“Take it,” Sakaeguchi said seriously. “I’ve always opened gifts with my family on Christmas morning.” He pushed the heavy gift into Suyama’s hands and backed away quickly, forcing the ex-shortstop to hold onto it. “I want you to open it.”

“But Yuuto…” Suyama frowned a bit. “I don’t…”

“I don’t care if my gift isn’t ready yet.” Sakaeguchi crossed his arms as he stared at Suyama. “I don’t want you to wait to open this.”

“But then you’ll have to wait…” Suyama frowned as he sat on the couch with the present on his lap.

Sakaeguchi smiled as he sat on his knees beside Suyama on the couch. “I can wait,” he cupped Suyama’s face and gave him a tender kiss. “I’m excited to see what you have planned.”

Suyama smiled. He was excited too. Everything was perfect. He just had to wait until later to put it all together. “Me too.” He turned to the gift and looked at it curiously. “So what is this?” He laughed slightly. It was much heavier than he thought. He’d been trying to guess since Sakaeguchi put the present under the tree last week. Sakaeguchi smiled brightly, but shrugged. “No hints?”

“Nope! You’ll just have to open it.” Sakaeguchi smiled gleefully.

Suyama turned back to the present and smirked. He began ripping the paper, and pulling it away from the rather large box. As he started reading what he was unveiling, he stopped. He turned to Sakaeguchi with wide, surprised eyes. Sakaeguchi just continued to smile at Suyama’s reaction. In disbelief, Suyama tore away the paper a little more quickly. “I… I don’t believe it…”

“Like it?” Sakaeguchi pressed as Suyama just stared.

“Like it?” Suyama laughed. ‘Like it’ was an understatement. “I love it!” It was a 12 piece cookware set. The one that he really wanted. “How did you know?”

Sakaeguchi shrugged a bit, but he was still smiling. “I saw you looking at it when we were shopping a few weeks back. I knew you’d never buy it for yourself, so I decided to help out a bit.”

“You didn’t have to…” Suyama said seriously as he put the heavy box on the floor. There was a reason why he didn’t buy them for himself. They were rather expensive and the pots and pans that he had here were still good.

“Stop overthinking this,” Sakaeguchi laughed. “It’s a gift. I wanted to get this for you, okay? Just accept it.”

Suyama smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good.” Sakaeguchi smiled brightly. “Merry Christmas, Shouji.”

“Thanks, Yuuto.” Suyama smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sakaeguchi’s waist and pulled the smaller man toward him as he fell back on the couch. 

Sakaeguchi landed on top of him laughing. “You have to get ready for work,” he reminded him.

Suyama laughed. “Just let me stay like this for a little.”

“Fine…” Sakaeguchi smirked. “But only if you kiss me.”

“Seems fair enough.” Suyama smiled as Sakaeguchi leaned down to press his lips against Suyama’s.

* * *

Sakaeguchi sat alone in the apartment, bored out of his mind. He shifted his position on the couch so that he was laying on his side. He sighed as he stared at nothing in particular. He had tried watching some T.V., but the happy Christmas movies annoyed him. They reminded him that Suyama was stuck working for the day, and he told himself that he wouldn’t be upset about it.

He smiled to himself as his eyes landed on the gift he’d gotten Suyama. Suyama had been so happy. It made the fact that Sakaeguchi had to wait to see him until tonight a little more bearable. However, that didn’t make the fact that he had hours to waste magically go away.

He didn’t know what to do. Yesterday had been Christmas Eve, and he was able to go over to Mihashi’s place for a little. But today was Christmas… Mihashi was spending time with family and probably Abe (if Sakaeguchi had to guess). He couldn’t bother him. In fact, everyone was getting to spend time with their family and loved ones, but Suyama just had to say yes to working today.

“At least he’s getting a bonus for it…” Sakaeguchi mumbled as he turned to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling.

Still… that didn’t help with the fact that he still didn’t know what to do to pass the time. Television wasn’t a solution. There were some books that he wanted to read, but he really didn’t feel like doing that either. What else could he do?

His stomach grumbled a bit, and his mind drifted back to yesterday morning and how Suyama had made him breakfast in bed. He really did love Suyama, but just as he did yesterday, he wondered if the words "I love you" really got all of his feelings across to Suyama. There was just so much that those words meant, and he wanted Suyama to really know everything he thought about when he said he loved Suyama. But then again… there was no way that he would be able to say everything out loud without being too embarrassed.

And then he thought… _Well, what about a letter?_ It could end up being a little extra gift from Sakaeguchi to Suyama. That way when Suyama gave his gift to Sakaeguchi, Sakaeguchi could give something more meaningful than what he’d given earlier that morning. So he searched the apartment until he found paper that would be suitable for a letter, and a pen to write with. 

But as Sakaeguchi went to press the pen to the paper, he stopped. He wanted to make this perfect, but he wasn’t really sure where to begin. First, he wanted to say who the letter was for. That was the easy part.

_To my Love, Shouji,_

Sakaeguchi smiled. He had originally not wanted to use the word love in any way, but he couldn't help himself. After all, Suyama really was his love. So why not write it down? It was how he felt, and it made him smile knowing that.

But the rest of this letter was turning out to be a bit more elusive than he thought. Where should he start? Should he just jump right into it, or should he outline it? These were words that were coming right from his heart though. "The heart..." Sakaeguchi whispered to himself. If these were words that he felt in his heart, maybe it was best to just start writing and see where it went. So that’s what he did. He put the pen to the paper and began to write as neatly as possible. Now and then he’d stop to think about the right word to express his emotions, but more often than not the words just began to flow onto the paper. Within the hour, he was smiling down at the letter. Happy with its contents, he sealed it in an envelope and wrote “Shouji” across the front.

Sakaeguchi put the letter in the bedroom. He chose to hide it in his nightstand for now. He sat back on the couch and realized that he still had time to waste. A lot of time. Hours of time. With nothing in mind, he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Might as well take a nap if nothing else.

* * *

“Hey… Yuuto, wake up.”

Sakaeguchi grumbled as he felt someone nudge his shoulder. “No…” He mumbled as he rolled over and snuggled against the back of the couch.

“I just got back from work, and you’re not even going to welcome me back?” Sakaeguchi smiled, but kept his eyes closed. “Is this punishment for not giving you a gift earlier?”

This time Sakaeguchi opened his eyes. “No,” he said as he sat up. “Welcome home.” He whispered as he gently pulled Suyama down into a kiss which Suyama welcomed happily. “But I do want that gift.” Sakaeguchi said when he leaned back a bit.

“Then put on some warm clothes,” Suyama said as he took Sakaeguchi’s hand, and helped him stand up.

“Okay,” Sakaeguchi yawned out. He stretched his body as he made his way to their bedroom to put on something warmer. He made sure to slip the letter for Suyama into his back pocket. 

When he returned, Suyama lead him to a bus station. “Where are we going?” He asked, but Suyama didn’t say a word. “What’s in the bag?” He asked when he noticed Suyama carrying a backpack. Suyama smirked and shrugged making Sakaeguchi smile as he shook his head. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of Suyama like this.

Suyama made him get on and off so many buses that he literally had no idea where they were going until the final bus stop. They got off, and Suyama gently held Sakaeguchi’s hand in his. “So are we waiting for the next bus?” Sakaeguchi asked curiously.

“Nope,” Suyama smiled. He tugged on Sakaeguchi’s hand slightly, telling the other to follow.

Sakaeguchi let Suyama guide him. He looked around with a slight frown. He was trying to notice anything that seemed familiar. Nothing jumped out at him, but he knew that wherever they were going, it must mean something to the both of them. He glanced to his right. His eyes fell on a little store, and he stopped walking. “Isn’t that the store that everyone would always stop at before going home after practice?”

“Is it?” Suyama asked, but Sakaeguchi could hear the amusement in his voice.

“It is!” Sakaeguchi laughed. “Are we going to Nishiura?” He asked. He hadn’t noticed before because this wasn’t the way he used to take to school. They were coming in from the opposite direction.

“Maybe,” Suyama shrugged as they started walking again.

“My present is a visit to the school?” Sakaeguchi joked. Nishiura always held a special place in their hearts. Whatever Suyama had planned, he was really excited.

When they got close to the school, Suyama told Sakaeguchi to close his eyes. He did without a second thought. He wasn’t even worried about tripping and falling. He knew that Suyama would take care of him. His trust in Suyama was just that great. Suyama lead him slowly toward the practice field. The closer they got, the brighter Sakaeguchi’s smile became.

“Okay,” Suyama said. He placed his hands on Sakaeguchi’s shoulders to keep him from moving any more. “You ready?” Sakaeguchi could hear the excitement in Suyama’s voice and nodded eagerly. “Open your eyes,” Suyama whispered.

Sakaeguchi blinked his eyes open and at first he was just staring into Suyama’s eyes with a bright smile. But then Suyama took a step to the side. “Woah…” Sakaeguchi’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Christmas lights were strung up and decorating the fence as well as the dugout. It lit up everything nicely. The field still had an inch of snow from the storm they had a week ago, and the lights were painting the white in a rainbow of colors. Some of the lights were even twinkling. But his favorite was the green lights weaved through the fence in the shape of a tree.

“This is what you were doing yesterday?” Sakaeguchi asked as his eyes drifted around again.

“Yeah, you like it?” Suyama smiled at the childlike look in Sakaeguchi’s eyes. He guided Sakaeguchi over to the benches in the dugout. There were two blankets folded up on the bench.

“I love it…” Sakaeguchi replied as Suyama placed one blanket over the bench, and took the second and wrapped it around Sakaeguchi, who then sat down.

Suyama pulled out a container from the bag he carried as well as two mugs. “Here,” he said as he handed one to Sakaeguchi. He lifted part of Sakaeguchi’s blanket, sat down next to him, and helped Sakaeguchi pull the blankets closer around them.

“So what’s in that?” Sakaeguchi asked as he leaned against Suyama slightly. His eyes were fixed on the container in Suyama’s hand.

“Patience…” Suyama joked.

As soon as the lid opened, the smell of chocolate touched Sakaeguchi’s nose. “Hot chocolate…” He sighed happily. Suyama poured them both a mug, and handed one to Sakaeguchi. “When did you manage to make this?” He asked curiously.

“When you were half asleep and trying to change in the bedroom.” Suyama smiled.

“Wow…” Sakaeguchi blew gently on the hot liquid. “I was in there for less than ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes is enough for a chef to throw together hot chocolate,” Suyama teased as he gently nudged Sakaeguchi’s shoulder.

Sakaeguchi took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed as the warmth seemed to spread throughout his body. He leaned against Suyama a bit more and in return, Suyama pulled the blanket around them a little closer.

Sakaeguchi hummed happily. He rested his head on Suyama’s shoulder. “I could stay like this with you forever.”

Suyama smiled as he placed a kiss on top of Sakaeguchi’s head. “Forever?” He whispered.

Sakaeguchi turned his head to look up at Suyama. “For me, forever isn't nearly enough. Until the end of time itself.”

Suyama managed to wrap an arm around Sakaeguchi’s waist while keeping the blanket in place. “You mean it?” He asked curiously.

“Of course,” Sakaeguchi leaned up and gave Suyama a quick kiss. “This is the best gift you could have given me. I love it. It’s so thoughtful.” He snuggled up against Suyama’s side and drank more of the hot chocolate.

“Who said this was all there was to your present?” Suyama smirked slightly.

Sakaeguchi looked up in surprise. “There’s more?”

“Just something small…” Suyama said slowly, but paused. Sakaeguchi glared slightly. He knew Suyama was doing this on purpose, but the suspense was killing him. “Close your eyes.”

“Again?” Sakaeguchi groaned as Suyama took the mug of hot chocolate from him.

“It’s not wrapped,” Suyama said honestly. “Please?”

“Fine,” Sakaeguchi closed his eyes. He felt Suyama move away. The blanket fell, and he felt the cold air touch his body. He shivered a bit.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Suyama whispered.

Sakaeguchi blinked his eyes open. Suyama was kneeling down in front of him. His hands were covering something small. “Shouji…” Sakaeguchi whispered. “What…” But he couldn’t find the words to say.

“Yuuto,” Suyama whispered and smiled. “We’ve been together for some time now. And I know we can’t make it official, but…” Suyama lifted his hands to expose the small black velvet box. When he opened it, Sakaeguchi’s mouth fell open. There were two golden bands. “But regardless what others might think, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll let me.”

Sakaeguchi felt his eyes burn as he smiled brightly. “Yes,” he breathed. “Oh god, Shouji, yes!” He cried as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Suyama’s neck tightly. The momentum knocked Suyama over and they landed on the snowy ground. “Sorry!” Sakaeguchi laughed as he kissed Suyama happily over and over again.

“That wouldn’t have been so bad if there was more snow on the ground…” Suyama laughed as he sat up a bit. Sakaeguchi helped pull him to his feet. “Give me your hand.” Sakaeguchi lifted his left hand and Suyama went to put the ring on.

“What’s written on it?” Sakaeguchi asked when he noticed something etched on the inside.

“Oh uh…” Suyama mumbled slightly. “It’s just…”

He let Sakaeguchi take the ring from him. As he looked at it, he noticed Suyama had had their initials engraved on it. “Is that…” He looked at the numbers. “The day we started dating?”

Suyama looked embarrassed as he his hands played with his own matching ring. “Is it too much?” He had been worried that he went a little overboard with the idea.

Sakaeguchi smiled happily as he slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly, and the ring itself… “It’s perfect, Shouji.” He held up his hand with the ring in place. “How does it look?” His grin was so big that his eyes were practically closed.

“Beautiful…” Suyama whispered when he gazed at Sakaeguchi, who giggled like a child and began looking at the ring. Suyama looked down at his own ring, but an envelope caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. He noticed his name written on the front. “What’s this?” He asked curiously.

“Wait!” Sakaeguchi panicked slightly. “It’s not done yet!”

Suyama smirked. “If it wasn’t done, you wouldn’t have brought it here. So can I read it?”

“Er…” He might as well. They just promised to spend their lives together. What was the point of waiting any longer to show him? The only thing stopping him was embarrassment, but with one look at the ring on his finger, he knew Suyama wouldn’t tease him about it. “Yeah, read it.” He smiled softly.

Suyama opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He glanced it over. It wasn’t too long.

_To my Love, Shouji_

Suyama smiled at that and glanced at their matching rings. He continued reading.

_Sometimes I wonder if the words "I love you" are really enough. We say these three words all the time, but I want you to know the deep meaning it has for me._

Suyama glanced at Sakaeguchi who was turning the ring on his finger absentmindedly. He could tell from the blush on his cheeks that he was embarrassed about it which meant this was serious.

_For me, you are the ray of light in the darkness. You're that constant presence that keeps me grounded. Everything you do, brightens my day. From the small smiles to the gentle kisses. Even how you remember small details like how I drink my coffee._

Suyama smiled.

_It's the way you laugh at all my jokes even when they aren't funny. It's the way you simply look at me like I'm the center of your world. It's the way you hold my hand when I'm afraid, and it's the way you encourage me to do better. To me, you’re perfect._

_It's because of all of these things that saying "I love you" just doesn't seem to be enough._

_But even so, I can’t stop saying it. I don’t want to and I never will._

_I love you, Shouji._

_Yuuto_

“Okay, before you say anything,” Sakaeguchi said when Suyama just looked up at him surprised. “I know it’s embarrassing but…”

Suyama didn’t let him finish. He pulled him into a tight hug which Sakaeguchi immediately returned without a second thought. “It’s not embarrassing. It’s beautiful.” He pulled away and brought his hands up to cup Sakaeguchi’s face. “Would you be mad if I said I liked this present more than the one this morning?”

“No,” Sakaeguchi shook his head slightly.

“Good,” Suyama smiled and kissed him. Sakaeguchi wrapped his arms around Suyama’s neck as he leaned into the kiss. Suyama wrapped his arms around Sakaeguchi and pulled him closer. When Suyama pulled away, he smiled. “Merry Christmas, Yuuto.”

Sakaeguchi smiled brightly. “Merry Christmas…” he whispered as he pulled Suyama into another


End file.
